A Surprise: Alive or Dead
by Missa Catlover
Summary: Macavity takes Demeter again, when Munkustrap and Demeter run away, Macavity won't let them go that easily. After a tragic event Munk is left in a deep depression. Will Munk recover? Is Demeter alive or dead? Chapters 2 & 3 edited, and chapter 6 added!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry it's short

**Disclaimer:** I do not own cats!

* * *

_**A Surprise:**_

_**Alive or Dead**_

It was a late evening, almost dark, when the tragic event happened. Munkustrap and Demeter were escaping from Macavity's evil claws. They were only a few yards away from the junkyard.

Munk and Dem were running for their lives, until a loud gunshot was heard behind them. Demeter was hit by the bullet and fell to the ground. Munk rushed back to her side. As he looked back at where the bullet came from, there was Macavity smiling an evil grin, holding a gun in his hands. Macavity ran off, with his grin still on his face.

"Demeter, hold on, you'll survive this," Munk explained as he held Demeter in his arms, her blood staining his fur.

"Munk … I love you," Dem stuttered.

"I love you too, Dem," Munk replied. As Demeter gave a little smile, she closed her eyes. Her body became cold, and limp her heart stopped. Some of the other cats ran to the scene, but they were too late. Demeter was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A Surprise: Alive or Dead

Chapter 2

* * *

Several sad months went by in the junkyard. Munkustrap went into a deep depression, and barely talked to anyone. He barely ate anything, and the Jellicles are fearing the worst. He spent most of his time away from the others. Bomby was the only one who seemed to be able to get near Munk. Tugger was starting to get jealous as Bomby spent more time with Munk and not him. Tugger walked around the junkyard that afternoon. He saw all the cats talking and napping in the junkyard, but there were two cats that he couldn't find. Tugger looked everywhere in the junkyard, but never found Munk, or Bomby. Tugger walked up to Jenny, who was resting on the car trunk watching the kittens playing nearby.

"Jenny, have you see Bomby or Munk today?" Tugger asked.

"Well, I haven't seen Munk today, but I saw Bomby earlier," Jenny answered.

"Thanks!" Tugger replied as he left Jenny; she continued her job of watching over the kittens.

"Tugger!" a voice called. Tugger looked around and saw a red queen running to him.

"Bomby, I was looking for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just getting something to eat," Bomby replied.

"You mean you were with Munk." Tugger grumpily stated.

"What are you talking about?" Bomby questioned. 'Why doesn't he believe me? And why is he acting so differently?' Bomby asked herself.

"Ever since Demeter died, you've been spending most of your time with Munk."

"That explains why you're so mad about."

"I'm not mad!" Tugger yelled. 'She cheating on me with my own brother, and she's acting like nothing happened!' Tugger yelled to himself.

"Tugger I'm sorry. It's just that, well Munk and I were very close when we were kittens, and I hate to see him so sad," Bomby explained. "I didn't know that you would be jealous."

"I didn't know I would either," Tugger mumbled, looking down at the ground. "But that doesn't change a thing," Tugger yelled and stormed off.

Bomby watch Tugger stormed off with her mouth wide, unsure of what happened.

"Bomby, are you alright?" little Jemima asked, as she approached the red queen, from a nearby junk pile. "Tugger sounded angry," Jemima stated

"Yes Jem, I'm fine. It's just that I never seen Tugger like this before," Bomby explained.

"I have a plan that will make Tugger like you again."

"Jemima, you're just a kitten. I don't want you to get involved."

"I know I'm young, but Tugger and Munk are my brothers. I don't want them to be mad at each other," Jemima explained

"Alright. What's this plan of yours?"

"It's really simple you just spend time with Tugger and not Munk."

"Munk needs someone to be with though."

"I'll take care of him, he is my brother, and I can get Jenny to help me." Jemima explained.

"I don't know, Jemima. You're still a kitten, and Jenny can't always help you." Bomby replied

"Please, Bomby," Jemima begged

"I don't think you're ready for this,"

"If I can't get Jenny's help, I'll just ask Jelly. Please Bomby, please," Jemima begged

"Alright, but if I ever catch you alone with Munk, I'm taking over. Understand?"

"Yes, I got it Bomby," Jemima replied

"Alright then," Bomby replied as she ran after Tugger.

Jemima walked over to Jenny and told her the story, about Tugger being jealous, and that Jenny and her are now taking care of Munk.

"Bomby is right Jemima, you're not ready to experience this," Jenny replied.

"But he's my brother Jenny. I can't just sit here and watch him slowly disappear,"

"Alright. But you have to be with me or Jelly," Jenny replied, knowing that Jemima would just keep begging.

Jemima and Jenny walk over to Munk's den.

"Munk," Jenny called, entering the dark den

"It's freezing in here," Jemima stated, wrapping her arms around her.

"If you're cold, you can go outside," Jenny replied, looking back at the small kitten.

"I'm fine. Where's Munk?" Jemima asked, looking around the dark den. 'Is Munk really this bad?' Jemima asked herself.

"He's probably in his room," Jenny replied walking up to the door, and slowly opening it.

"Munk," Jemima called, slowly walking up to the silver tom's body, who was sitting curled up in a far corner of the room, and placing a paw on his shoulder. Munk was still and silent, you couldn't even tell he was breathing.

"Jemima," Jenny called, walking up to the small kitten, worried that she made a mistake by bring Jemima here.

"He's freezing cold, Jenny," Jemima stated, looking back at the Gumbie cat, with tears clouding her eyes.

"Come on, you shouldn't be here," Jenny replied, taking Jemima out of Munk's den.

"Jenny, why did you bring me out here?" Jemima asked, staring up at the Gumbie cat.

"Jemima, you are too young to get involved in this. I never want to see you near there, until Munk gets better," Jenny explained

"Why?" Jemima asked, looking down at the ground, tears falling down her face.

"Jemima, you're just too young. When you're older you'll understand," Jenny replied placing a paw on the small kitten's shoulder.

"I never know what's going on," Jemima mumbled, wiping away her falling tears.

"Come on, let's go find Victoria, and the other kittens," Jenny replied, leading the small kitten in the direction of the where the other kittens are.


	3. Chapter 3

A Surprise: Alive or Dead

Chapter 3

* * *

Jenny stayed with Munk for a month watching as Munk's depression was slowly disappearing as the weeks went by. Munkustrap had finally left his den, but still stayed away from the other Jellicles. He could not face the Jellicle, because then all the memories of Demeter would return. All Munk would do was sit near the top of the junk pile and watch the junkyard.

Jenny sat on the car trunk, watching the kittens play, when a red queen walked towards her.

"Hello Bomby," Jenny called as the red queen sat down next to the Gumbie cat. "What's wrong dear?" Jenny asked, looking at Bomby's worried face.

"I think Tugger is still mad at me," Bomby mumbled, looking down.

"But you haven't been with Munk for a month," Jenny stated, looking at the red queen.

"I know," Bomby replied, looking up at the Gumbie cat. "But I still worry about him. I think that's why Tugger is still mad at me,"

"Tugger can be like that," Jenny stated.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with Munk!" Bomby yelled.

"I doubt that would happen. Munk still loves Demeter even though she is dead. He probably won't choose another mate," Jenny explained.

"How is Munk doing?" Bomby asked.

"Better, but he's still distant," Jenny sighed.

"Is he still in his den?" Bomby questioned.

"No, his up there somewhere," Jenny replied, pointing up at the top of the junk pile that was next to them. "But he won't came down until everyone is asleep,"

"At least he's finally out," Bomby sighed as Jenny nodded. "Well, I better go, Tugger and I are going to get something to eat,"

"Good luck with him," Jenny replied

"Thanks," Bomby sighed, as she jumped off the car trunk to find Tugger.

Jenny watched Bomby walk off, and then looked up at the top of the junk pile Munk was on. After a few seconds, the Gumbie cat slowly climbed the junk pile seeing if the silver tabby was hiding up there.

Munk lay down on an old box near the top of a junk pile that over looked the center of the junkyard. A few tears fell down his face as memories played back in his mind.

"Munk, I thought you would be up here," Jenny stated, sitting down next to the silver tabby. "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing," Munk mumbled not even looking at Jenny, afraid she'll see his tears.

"Don't you think you should get closer?" Jenny questioned. Munk stared at her, giving her a 'are you joking' look. "Munk it's been about four months since Demeter died. Maybe you should join the rest of the tribe," Jenny questioned. Munk looked down at the center of the junkyard, where most of the cats were. Jenny sighed and looked down.

"I don't know," Munk mumbled.

"Huh?" Jenny questioned, looking at the silver tom.

"I want to, but when I go down there and look around, all the good memories come back, as well as the time Demeter died, so …" Munk explained.

"It's hard for you because of all the memories?" Jenny questioned and Munk nodded. "I understand, but if you stay up here and away from them, you're never going to fully recover." Jenny explained putting her paw on Munk's shoulder.

"I know," Munk sighed.

"Well, I think I bothered you enough for today; I'm going to go down. Do you want to come with me?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe later," Munk replied, looking away.

"Alright then; see you later Munk." Jenny replied, making her way down the junk pile.

Later that evening, Munk came down from the junk pile. Most of the kittens were inside getting ready for bed, while some of the other Jellicles were still outside watching the sunset beyond the horizon. Munkustrap looked up to the setting sun, as he sat on top of the car trunk.

"I knew that sooner or later you would come down here," Said a familiar voice, Munk turned around and found his younger brother, Tugger, walking toward him.

"What do you want?" Munk replied.

"Can't I talk to my brother, who I haven't talked to for months?" Tugger explained.

"I just want to be left alone." Munk mumbled, looking down at the car trunk.

"You always want to be left alone. It took you months just for you to come in the center of the junkyard," Tugger explained. "Everyone is talking about you. Everyone is worried, that you are going to go crazy and kill yourself. That's why Jenny never left you alone."

There was a moment of silence between the two brothers as the darkness of night slowly surrounded them.

"I was thinking of killing myself," Munk mumbled, still looking away from the Maine Coon.

"Then why didn't you?" Tugger asked with a slight mean tone.

"Jenny helped me realized that if I would ended my life, everyone would be hurt, and I didn't want to hurt anyone," Munk explained slowly.

"Munk, we both know how it feels to lose someone," Tugger replied, placing a paw on Munk's shoulder.

"What? Who?" Munk asked looking up at his younger brother, as Tugger removed his paw from Munk's shoulder.

"Our mom, Grizabella, and our father, Growltiger," Tugger stated slowly, looking away from the silver tom then back up. "Remember now?"

"Yes, I remember. But dad died a long time ago," Munk replied.

"Well mom died just a few years ago," Tugger stated.

"I know. I guess we have a lot of drama in our lives," Munk sighed.

"I guess so, but it affects you more than me."

"That's because you barley care about anything!"

"That's not true!" Tugger yelled. "I do care about things."

"I didn't say you didn't care. I said that you barely care about anything," Munk explained.

Tugger opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He realized he wouldn't win this argument.

"Tugger!" Bomby yelled running over. "Oh, hello Munk."

"Hello Bomby," Munk replied.

"It's good to see that you finally came out." Bomby replied. "Now, Tugger, are you going to come to bed or stay out here all night?"

"Uh… well I…" Tugger stuttered

"It's alright Tugger, I'll be fine. You go to sleep," Munk explained

"You sure?" Tugger asked. Munk nodded his head. "Alright then. Come on Bomby." Tugger replied and walked to his den with his arm around Bomby's waist.

Munkustrap watched the strange couple walk into their den, then went to his own. At the entrance of his den he found a folded piece of paper. He looked around and saw that no one else was out. Munk picked up the piece of paper and went inside. Once inside he slowly unfolded the paper and read the writing. There was no name of who wrote the letter, but the handwriting looked familiar. After reading the note, he dropped it on the floor of his den, and went to the tire.

Munk sat on the tire waiting for the crescent moon to be high in the sky, once than he quietly left the sleeping junkyard.


	4. Chapter 4

A Surprise: Alive or Dead

Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning Jemima came to Munk's den.

"Munk," Jemima called as she looked around, but only found a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. She picked up the paper and read it. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, as she dropped the note and ran out of the den screaming … …

"MUNKUSTRAP IS GONE!!!!" Jemima screamed, running around until Tugger stopped her, by placing an arm in front of her, then hold her still.

"Calm down Jemima." Tugger replied rubbing the back of his little sister's head, while all the Jellicles in the junkyard stared at them confused on what was going on.

"Munk's gone Tugger." Jemima mumbled, tears clouding her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Tugger asked kneeling down to her level, as he lifts her head up.

"I went into Munk's den, and he wasn't there!" Jemima yelled tears running down her face. She felt scared and terrified imagining the worse might have happened.

The Jellicle sat around talking about what might have happened to the silver tabby as they waited for Old Deuteronomy to come back from his human's house.

"Quite everyone," Old Deuteronomy yelled to his tribe, sitting on top of the tire. "Now I'm sure that everyone knows about Munkustrap's disappearance. When Jemima entered his den earlier today, she found it empty, and a note. Jemima do you want to read the note?" he asked looking at the young kitten as the other Jellicles looked over at her as well.

Jemima know that the Jellicle needed to know what the note said, for it may be a clue to where Munk may be. She slowly rose to her paws, with the note in her arms. She looked over the note, and slowly she replied…

"The note says 'Meet me tonight when the moon is high in the sky at the Royal Oak.' That all it says." Jemima explained putting the paper down, as Tugger wrapped his arm around the small kitten, as tears started to form in Jemima's eyes.

"So, it doesn't say who wrote it?" Jenny questioned, sitting a few feet away from Jemima and Tugger.

"No, it just says to meet me at the Royal Oak at midnight," Jemima mumbles her tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Well why don't we check the Royal Oak and see if he's there?" Tumble asked, sitting next to Jemima.

"I already had Tugger, Alonzo and Misto go to the Royal Oak earlier and they said there was no sign of him," Old Deuteronomy explained

"The place did still have his scent there, and someone else but we didn't know whose," Misto stated, sitting in front of Tugger.

"The scent was a bit familiar too," Alonzo added, sitting on Old Deuteronomy's left side.

"Was it Macavity's scent?" Jenny asked

"NO! It definitely wasn't Macavity's scent!" Tugger yelled

"Than who could it be?" Jenny asked "No one left the junkyard last night."

The junkyard was silent; no one knew how to answer the question. It seemed to them only Munkustrap could answer their questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: People have asked me to finish my stories, so here is chapter 5!

* * *

A Surprise: Alive or Dead

Chapter 5

* * *

The next day, all was quite. The only noise around was that of the kittens playing while the adults thought about who the other cat could have been. Jemima was the only kitten who was not playing. She was worried about her brother, and the identity of the other cat. She sat near the top of the junk pile and watched the junkyard.

Around noon, Jemima was still sitting on the junk pile. She turned her attention to the entrance of the junkyard. A little after noon Jemima saw a silver figure heading to the junkyard. She watched the figure come closer and closer, than once it was a few yards away from the fence she realized who it was. Jemima slid down the junk pile and found that the other Jellicles notice the cat entering the junkyard. Jemima ran over to the entrance and found her prediction was true.

"Munk!" she yelled, hugging the silver tabby.

The other Jellicles gathered near Munk and Jemima. They saw that Munk didn't have a scratch on him. Old Deuteronomy called another meeting.

"Munk would you like to tell us what happened?" Old Deuteronomy asked

Munk stood and replied, "At midnight I went to the Royal Oak, and once there I meet another cat."

"Who was it?" Jenny asked.

"That I can't tell you," Munk replied.

"Why not?" Old Deuteronomy asked

"The Jellicle Ball is in a week; that is when you will find out who it is." Munk explained

As the days went by the Jellicles were frustrated about not knowing who the cat was. Lost in their thoughts, the Jellicles didn't realize that a week had gone by and tonight was the Jellicle ball.

"Munk, please tell me who!" Jemima begged Munkustrap as they walked to their places.

"Jem, you're just going to have to wait." Munk replied

"I have been waiting for a week!" Jemima stated

"Just wait a little longer." Munk replied rubbing his sister's head. "Now go to your place the ball will be starting soon."

Jemima ran to her place, right before the ball started. As the ball went on the Jellicles forgot about the cat that Munk was suppose to show them until around midnight.

"Wait a minute!" Tugger yelled as the cats stopped dancing and stared at Tugger. "Munk never told us who that cat was."

"That right he didn't." Jenny replied

"I'm sure Munkustrap would love to tell you all but…" Old Deuteronomy started. "He's not here to tell you."

The Jellicles looked around the junkyard but couldn't find the silver tabby anywhere.

"Look, there he is!" Jemima yelled standing on top of the car truck. "He has someone with him too."

The Jellicles looked at where Jemima was pointing, and there was Munk walking to the group with another cat in a long black cape.

"So is this the cat who wrote you the note?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

Munk nodded. The cat in the cape looked up at Munk. Munk nodded to the cat, and slowly the cat toke off the cape.

The Jellicles' mouths dropped to the floor when they saw who it was. The cat that was under the black cape was …

* * *

Author's Note 2: Gotta love cliff hangers! Do you know who the cat is? Leave your guesses in your review, than wait for the next chapter to see if you are right. Thanks for reading! Please review and guess who the cat is.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: People have left comments with you they think the cat under the cape is. I was surprised by some of the answers, and thought that people have waited long enough to find out who the cat is so here is Chapter 6 and the end of the story.

* * *

A Surpruse: Alive or Dead

Chapter 6

* * *

The Jellicles' mouths dropped to the floor when they saw who it was. The cat that was under the black cape was …

"DEMETER!" Everyone yelled at once, staring at the black and gold queen.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tugger asked

"That's a long story," Demeter replied

"We still have the rest of the night left," Old Deuteronomy pointed out.

"Well, when I was at Macavity's, he had a queen servant. Her name was Jazz. She was an old cat, and very kind. She hated to see me get hurt by Macavity and his henchcats, so she and I made a plan. While Macavity is chasing after Munk and me, she will be in my place."

"Wait a minute, so Jazz is the one that died all those months ago," Tugger proclaimed.

"Yes, she was a shape shifter and was able to look exactly like me," Demeter explained.

"Munk, you know about this didn't you?" Tugger questioned

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know Jazz," Munk explained

"If you were alive all this time, why didn't you come back to the junkyard?" Jenny asked

"I had to pretend that I was dead so I stayed away from everyone that knew me so Macavity will think that I am dead," Demeter explained

"Then where were you all this time?" Bomby asked

"I was at my human's house," Demeter replied

"Alright, that's enough questions," Old Deuteronomy started "Demeter it is nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Demeter replied looking up at Munk.

"Let's get back to the ball!" Old Deuteronomy shouted.

The ball continued until morning. The Jellicles are glad that the ball was a success, and Demeter, who never died, was back.

After the ball was over, and the Jellicles were all asleep, on top of the tire sat a silver tabby, with a gold queen sitting beside him. Munkustrap and Demeter watched the bright sun rise above the horizon.

"I love you Munk," Demeter sighed as she leaned against the silver tabby.

"I love you too, Dem," Munk replied leaning his head against hers.

Life in the junkyard was happy again, until Macavity finds a surprise when he is face to face with a living dead cat.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. Some guessed correctly, so congrates to you. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
